


Sweeter than Heaven (Hotter than Hell)

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [5]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Pure, unadulterated, SHAMELESS Jamie/Dani Smut.CN: Prior Consent established, Kink
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 48
Kudos: 381





	Sweeter than Heaven (Hotter than Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write a nice fluff fic about their road trip and consider starting a multi-chapter fic. I sat down to possibly even work on my novel. 
> 
> What happened was this. 
> 
> And I'm not sorry. Even if I accidentally melt Jetpacking Penguin, who is everyone's favourite commenter, I am not sorry. 
> 
> I'm kinda in love with Unexpectedly Happy Bottom Dani and Very Considerate Service Top Jamie though. I may have opened some kind of portal I can't close here. Oh no. 
> 
> As always, the comment box is the best place to show love. Even if they're not so much words as garbled noises of confusion. 
> 
> I beta'd this myself so it's probably chock full of mistakes. 
> 
> Didn't know what to call it, stole the title of Florence and the Machine. Well, borrowed it. Thanks Flo.
> 
> Oh, and I’m definitely up for prompts

In the deep darkness of the bedroom, Dani discovers that she’s into a lot more things than she ever thought possible. She also discovers that Jamie has a whole, deep well of ideas that she’s more than happy to keep churning out, and if she has any qualms, they’ve not yet surfaced. 

Sex was never something that Dani had paid much mind to. She and Eddie were engaged and it wasn’t like the “waiting until marriage” line was ever really going to work. It had been… not unpleasant? It had been one of the dullest things Dani had ever had the joy of anticipating and the sheer confusion of experiencing. 

_Why on earth are people obsessed with this?_

Here, naked and flat on her back, breath coming in short, sharp pants, she understands. She looks up at Jamie, straddling her, legs either side of her hips and hands gripping Dani’s wrists next to them, holding her to the bed, and she _wants_. She _needs._

She’s wet, aching, and ready. She’s hungry and needy and close to begging, but something in the back of her brain keeps her from asking. Every time Jamie offers something new, she checks in, she asks, she’s careful. 

Dani doesn’t want her to be careful. Not tonight. 

Jamie’s hands take her grasped wrists and move them up, above Dani’s head, stretched and pushed down into the mattress. She grips them in one hand, firm enough to make a point, but they both know Dani could break out in a second. The move stretches Jamie over the top of her, their breasts brushing lightly against each other and Dani arches, gasping. 

A mouth finds her ear. 

“Patience Poppins.” 

Oh Dani doesn’t want to be patient. Actually Dani doesn’t know what she wants, not really. There’s something there, something out of reach that she practically whimpers in need of, but she doesn’t know what it _is_. 

Jamie’s free hand runs up and down her side while her mouth leaves trails on her neck, down, to a collar bone, down just a little more and then bites. 

Dani cries out, a wordless moan whimper that fills the air as Jamie really, really bites, a shock of pain and then, a soothing of tongue and lips and Dani floods. Her legs move restlessly together, begging for friction but nothing comes. Jamie shifts, moving one knee between Dani’s but not up. Just enough to hold Dani’s legs apart so there really is no way for her to release any tension but absolutely not enough for Dani to be able to grind down. 

Fuck. 

Dani moves her hips again, seeking, but Jamie’s body and hands pin her down, and that just makes her wetter. 

A mouth on her ear, tongue rimming the edge and then biting on her earlobe, soothing. Jamie’s low voice sending ripples of sensation through Dani’s body. 

“Tell me what you want.”   
Oh. Oh Dani would if she could but she doesn’t even know how to articulate what she wants. It’s too amorphous a concept, far more complex than just ‘fingers’ or ‘tongue’. Whatever it is, it is absolutely a continuation of what’s happening now and she whimpers at the hot breath in her ear. All she can think to say is 

“Ja-mie,” broken in two by her need. “Jamie please.” 

Her begging causes a sharp intake of breath in the woman pinning her down, and an undulation of hips that gives Dani a moment, just a moment of contact and friction before Jamie sits up. 

Dani’s wrists are free, and she’s no longer pinned down but she doesn’t move. She’s confused, her brain so addled with lust that all she knows is a sudden loss and disappointment. 

“Move up the bed for me.” 

What? 

“Dani, slide up a bit, just a few inches yeah?” 

Dani does what’s she’s told. Her head almost touching the bed head. 

Jamie reaches down and takes her hands, brings them up, and wraps them, each one, around the upright strats of the bed head. “Hold on. Don’t stop holding on, or I’ll have to tie you there.” 

Dani inhales, moans, arches at the thought. Yes, that’s definitely something she wants. Before now, before this moment it hadn’t even been part of her universe but now, she has flashing images of rope chafing as she’s helpless under Jamie’s onslaught. 

Jamie chuckles and sits up, once again astride her. Dani can feel Jamie’s wetness slide across her stomach and watches as Jamie bucks, once, twice and then stops. A finger trails down between her breasts and circles her navel. 

“Next time. I promise. But for today, just hold on.” 

Dani swallows, nods, and tries not to beg. Maybe Jamie wants her to beg, she doesn’t know, but Jamie is definitely in charge here and Dani absolutely loves it. 

Jamie shifts back, hands on Dani’s knees and opens them enough to kneel between them. Then she pushes them apart even further, spreading her open. Jamie’s eyes seek her own, a hand reaching down and a thumb brushing across her lower lip so that Dani looks back, proper eye contact. 

“OK?” 

Dani nods furiously. 

Jamie’s hand trails down again, all fingers lightly brushing down Dani’s torso to the fine hairs that sit between her legs, and then down her thigh, almost tickling and leaving goosebumps in her wake. Both her hands are back on Dani’s knees and she spreads her, almost obscenely now, looking down at what Dani has to offer. 

“Fuck. Dani.” Jamie licks her lips, and that makes Dani whimper. “You this wet for me?” 

Dani swallows “Yeh… yeah. For you.” 

This time Jamie groans, and runs a single finger from the moisture pooling at Dani’s opening and then up to her clitoris, gently making a circle and then pulling back. Dani whimpers again, and then lets out the most obscene moan she’s ever made when Jamie lifts her finger to her own mouth and tastes. 

Jamie grins at her, that half crooked grin that makes Dani’s heart stutter and without warning, uses both hands to palm Dani’s breasts. Her nipples are already straining, she’s so aroused, but the rough caress of palms across them is almost too much. Her fingers slip on the bedhead but in a flash, Jamie is there, putting them back, wrapping around Dani’s fingers and making her hold on. 

“Be a good girl for me.” 

Dani arches, “oh god,” she’s so, so turned on and Jamie hasn’t touched her yet, not really. 

Jamie sits up again, hands moving, mapping out Dani’s upper body, callused finger tips making Dani shudder. 

Jamie looks down again. “Green light means yes, Orange means wait, Red means stop.” 

And that does make Dani stop. Her brain is pretty fogged right now, and even though they’ve had this conversation before, because Jamie would never do anything to harm even a hair on Dani’s head, right now it’s a lot to wrap her brain around. 

Jamie waits, fingers tapping gently on Dani’s ribs, tracing the arch of bones. 

“Say it for me Poppins.” 

Dani swallows. “Green for go, Orange for wait…” she gasps for air, “Red for stop.” 

“Mmmm good girl.” 

Dani shudders again. 

This is what she wants. She doesn’t even know how to say it, how to put it into words but god, this, is definitely what she wants. 

Jamie’s hand reaches up again, cupping her face, thumb across her lower lip. The expression on Jamie’s face is one of fondness and arousal, which is a heady combination. 

“Tap me on the shoulder if you need me to stop OK?” 

Dani is confused, they’ve just gone through the verbal cues. They have parameters. “What…” she licks her lips, the tip of her tongue brushing Jamie’s thumb and making her shudder again. “What are you going to do?” 

Jamie leans down, so they’re only an inch apart. “Trust me?” 

Dani nods

Jamie sits up again. “I’m going to make you come harder than you’ve ever come in your life.”   
Dani’s breath stops in her chest, her breastbone expanding with want and need, and fire and her body shudders again under Jamie’s because, FUCK, and then Jamie’s hand is between her legs, tracing through her wetness. Then Jamie’s fingers, two, with absolutely all the lubrication necessary, are pushing inside Dani and her thumb is making circles on Dani’s clitoris and Dani thinks yes, yes this is going to be quick if Jamie keeps up the intense, almost bruising pace. 

Except she doesn’t. She slows down, making Dani cry out in need, and then she speeds up again, and then she slows down. Her fingers twist, screwing Dani, and her thumb pushes, and then ghosts, and her other thumb dips between Dani’s lips, pressing between teeth, and Dani bites down instinctively. 

But the rhythm is maddening. She’ll never come like this, not with the ebb and flow, even as fucking turned on as she is, when she gets close Jamie pulls back and Dani is begging now, opening her mouth with filthy words and pleas falling out. 

“Jamie. Fuck, please. Please Jamie I want to come. Please.” 

She’s never begged like this in her life. Never reached for something so hard she thought she might come apart at the seams, but she needs to come. Her fingers grip the uprights so hard she thinks she might leave indents. 

And then, Jamie’s hand, the one that isn’t torturing her between her legs, moves down. Her thumb slides over Dani’s chin, down, until her fingers are loosely holding one side of her throat, and her thumb, well her thumb is on the other side. 

Dani’s eyes fly open. There’s no pressure there yet, but the meaning is unmistakable. She bucks her hips onto Jamie’s hand, shaking. 

Jamie murmurs, loud enough to be heard, but still low. “Green?”

And Dani nods, gasps. “Yes…. Yes green.” 

She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, but she knows Jamie knows. The infinite trust she has in her lover is enough. 

Jamie’s fingers move between her legs, inside her, twisting, and then, leave. Dani cries out, but it’s short lived because Jamie is pushing back now, with three fingers. Dani’s legs spread of their own accord, accommodating, taking, and there is a hint of pain in the stretch, mostly overwhelmed by the scorching pleasure, but it’s there. She has never been so full before in her life. 

Jamie moves, cautiously, carefully, but with purpose, her thumb still making circles, her fingers still twisting and Dani still whimpering, undulating underneath her and then, just then, Dani feels the fingers at her throat tighten. 

It’s incremental, it’s slow, she could stop it at any time but the combination of the two is the most unbelievable sensation that Dani had ever felt in her life. Just when she can’t breathe, can’t take it, the fingers open and she realizes that her hips are pistoning, that she’s fucking herself onto Jamie’s fingers and god will she feel this tomorrow, but right now, she needs to come. She needs Jamie to make her come. 

Jamie’s hand around her throat closes again, still slowly, still carefully, but eventually putting enough pressure on the side of her neck that Dani’s movements become erratic, and then, without any warning, she sees stars. 

Her orgasm hits like a freight train at full speed, careening through her in a wash of pleasure so intense, she can’t scream, she can’t breathe, she can’t do anything but tense up around Jamie’s fingers, her knees now wrapped around Jamie’s waist, and her hands fly off the bedhead and on to Jamie’s shoulders, back, scoring nail marks down as she shakes and shakes, and shudders and comes, and comes, and comes until there’s nothing left in her. 

She collapses back on the bed, Jamie’s hand is gone from her throat, now holding Jamie up, ramrod straight arm on the bed next to her. Three fingers are still buried, to the hilt, deep in Dani, and Dani can see that Jamie’s pupils are so dilated that the iris is almost invisible. 

Fuck. 

Oh fuck. 

A breath. Two breaths. She finds movement in her hands and winds one through Jamie’s hair, pulling her down for a kiss. Jamie’s fingers move, inside her, but now it’s a bit much, stretched a bit too far. 

Dani pulls away, shakes her head, and Jamie gently withdraws. She doesn’t leave Dani though, stays hovering over her on elbows, kissing her neck, her cheeks, her forehead gently, just resting their bodies together. 

Long moments stretch on, as Dani slowly comes down from her high, now cooling in the dim light. 

Jamie nuzzles into her ear. “Okay?” A soft whisper. 

Dani nods, then clears her throat. “Very.” 

She feels a modicum of tension leak out of Jamie, and realizes just how rigid she is. 

Dani rolls them over, up on her elbow and looking down at Jamie, now laid out beneath her. A thought flashes through her brain, of a similar scenario, but one where Jamie is putty in her hands instead. She shelves it for a later day, another night. Instead she reaches down to kiss her Jamie, her wonderful Jamie, gently, softly, but with absolute intent. She kisses her lips, and her chin, and her delicate collar bones. 

She kisses the rise of her breasts, and then gently tongues one, then the other nipple, sucking the rigid tip into her mouth until she gets the strangled noise of pleasure she wants out of Jamie. She trails down, kissing across the flat expanse of Jamie’s abdomen, fit, muscular, planed from hours of physical labour in the garden. She leaves a nip, a bite, at the delicate skin around her navel, and moves down, her hands spreading Jamie’s thighs before her until she’s nestled here, in a place she loves so much. 

Jamie’s hands come down to cradle her head, not guiding, but reassuring. 

She ducks her head down, uses her thumbs to part Jamie’s outer lips, and drops a kiss onto the straining clitoris beneath her. She hears a gasp, loves it. She looks up, not willing to let tonight fade just yet.   
“Is there anything special you want,” she whispers up, words curling through the dark. 

Jamie, to her credit, looks confused. Dani is, after all, lying between her legs and her intent is pretty clear, so it does seem like an odd question. 

Dani blushes, and tries again. “I want to be a good girl for you.” 

At the words, she sees Jamie inhale, and feels an answering clench of pleasure between her own legs. Jamie’s hand moves from her hair to her chin, cupping, thumb brushing the arch of her jaw. 

“I want you to lick me baby, I want your tongue on me.” 

Dani groans and ducks her head down. There’s no need for a slow build up, no need for teasing. She knows the movements, knows the rhythm that will set Jamie on fire and she goes for it. She loves the breathless groans and jolting movements of Jamie’s hips. She loves that she knows the stages Jamie goes through as she approaches orgasm, and she can almost time them. 

And tonight, she loves that Jamie’s fingers have wound themselves in her hair and are tugging, ever so slightly, still not guiding but certainly leaving pressure. And she really loves the words Jamie’s filthy mouth keep spilling into the air. 

_Fuck. Yes._  
_Dani, just there._  
_Fuck, you’re such a good girl._  
_So fucking good at this. Fuck I’m so close_  
_Oh fucking fuck. Dani._  
_Such a good girl._  
_My good girl. Fuck you’re so good for me Dani._  
_I’m going to… I’m going… fuck_

And she does, spilling pleasure all over Dani’s chin as she comes in waves, and Dani thinks she might come with her. She has to pull Dani away in the end, so hungry for more that she just keeps tasting, licking, moving, letting her tongue slip down and into Jamie, wanting to prolong this forever. 

Jamie drags her up, over her, rolling, until they’re side by side, entwined, solidly two bodies in one. Her hand slips between Dani’s legs and finds her, gliding through her wet folds until shes scissoring her fingers either side of Dani’s clit and Dani realizes just how close she’s gotten again. It’s only moments before she’s shuddering out her climax, wrapped in Jamie, and moaning softly in her ear. 

It takes some time for them both to come down, sated and tangled in each other. Dani feels Jamie brush her hair of her face, and looks into her eyes. 

“Fuck we’re good at that.” 

Dani laughs. “Yeah. Yeah we are.” 

Jamie’s thumb brushes gently across the arc of Dani’s cheek. “You… you sure it was okay?” 

The uncharacteristic uncertainty of Jamie is endearing, and Dani tightens her embrace, kissing Jamie lightly on the lips and nuzzling her nose in next to Jamie’s. 

“More than.”   
Jamie pulls her in, pulls the sheet over them, and strokes Dani’s back. 

So yes, this is all new. This wanting, this needing, and these things they do together. And no, Dani doesn’t always know how to put her yearnings in words. The one thing she does know, is that whatever she needs, Jamie seems to know how to deliver it, and whenever she falls, Jamie will be there to catch her. 

And that, in the end, is all she needs. 


End file.
